carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Party (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake continues to fake his blindness. Also, he continues to wonder whether there is anything between Krystle and Nick. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Library) Sammy Jo's behaviour really is becoming insufferable. Joseph brings a fur to Krystle, who did not order it. She pulls the minx fur out of the box and sees Sammy Jo's initials embroidered on the inside. Krystle calls for Sammy Jo. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Exercise Room) After Steven tells Fallon that he is planning to leave the house with Sammy Jo, Fallon promises to get to know her and even offers to throw a party for the two. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle tells her that Blake will not pay for the fur and that if she wants anything that it must be run through her. Sammy Jo refuses to listen to her aunt. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom/Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Sammy Jo "borrows" a ruby and diamond necklace from Fallon. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis, who would rather Steven be gay than with Sammy Jo, agrees to attend the party. Scene 7 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Blake also agrees to having the party at the mansion on saturday the 25th. He wishes Fallon could make the same efforts for making her mariage work but he has no hopes now that Jeff told him that he and Fallon will get a divorce when the baby is born. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) The party gives Alexis an opportunity to act like the mistress of the house. An opportunity Krystle does not take kindly to. Krystle is prepared to fight Alexis and her little antics. Scene 9 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Cecil is annoyed that Blake offered to adopt Jeff and make Jeff a Carrington. He tells Blake as such. Blake feels that is one of the best decisions he ever made. Besides, the decision is Jeff's. Cecil only wishes Blake could see so that he could see him beat him to a pulp. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) Fallon informs Sammy Jo of the party. But she can't help to show her that she still does not like her. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) After his meeting with Blake, Cecil helps himself onto the grounds of the Carrington Estate as he awaits for Alexis in her studio. Alexis is very surprised to find him - almost unpleased. He did not try to reach her since he learnt that he could be Fallon's father. Cecil apologizes for this but he was shocked by this news. After all, he slept with Fallon once. The idea of incest digusts him. Alexis says it was an accident, he should not feel guilty. With a smile, she asks him why he comes. Cecil enlists Alexis help to stop Jeff from becoming a Carrington. Alexis has a better idea - afternoon sex. Cecil is appreciative of this idea. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Nick gets the job as the psychiatrist at the hospital. The administrator would prefer he would be a surgeon. Truth is, Nick's hand was not injured that prevents him from doing surgery - it is psychological. Nick cannot do surgery because he does not want to. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis wants to make love again with Cecil. But he would rather not, as it is not good for his poor's heart. Alexis laughs as she thinks he is joking. Then she invites him to Fallon's party. Scene 14 : Nick's house/Memorial Hispital (Administrator's office) Nick is ready to leave to the party when the administrator of the Memorial Hospital calls him in to aid in surgery. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) The musicians arrive. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Steven and Sammy Jo's bedroom) Even thought Steven thinks she looks terrific, Sammy Jo is not happy with the pink dress that she and Krystle had picked out for the party. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) While they are preparing themselves, Blake intentionally lets slip that Nick Toscanni will be there. Of course it worries Krystle but she tries to hide to Blake. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Fallon did a great job of putting together the party for Steven as the whole Denver's high society attend to it. However, she stills have problems with Jeff. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Living Room) The guests arrive. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Fallon feels that Steven has a secret about her he does not want to tell. Steven makes a joke to create a distraction. Then, Fallon sees Alexis in the lobby with Cecil. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Alexis explains to Fallon and Blake why she has invitated Cecil at the party. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Claudia is there and she talks with Steven that she have not seen for several months. Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Sammy Jo purchased a more flattering, read sexy, dress for the party. No one is thrilled that she is wearing that. Also, Fallon notices that Sammy Jo is wearing her necklace. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Claudia really does not say much to Steven as he needs to attend to his wife. Alone, Claudia is cornered by an unhappy Cecil. Claudia did not provide what he was looking for - the shale oil extraction procedure. Claudia does not have access to that information as Jeff has it under lock and key. Cecil has a solution for that, seduce Jeff (he is lonely) and get the information. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Nick arrives and and he feels alive again because the operation was successfull. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) ' Alexis goes to Jeff and regrets having not been able to talk with him since she returned from Denver. Does he remember that they were quite close when he was a child? Jeff vaguely remembers that she came at the Colby Mansion. Speaking of "Colby" she says she is sorry that Jeff does not want to be a Colby anymore and tells him that Cecil is very sad about it. She also tries to let him understand that since he is Cecil's only heir, he could lost a lot of money if he becomes a Carrington, especially since Blake's money will be divided between Fallon, Steven and him. But Jeff replies that he does not care about the money, he just wants to be part of a respectable family. Then he says he is sorry but he needs to find Fallon. '''Scene 27 : Carrington Mansion (Library)' Nick tells Fallon that he is excited to be a surgeon again and he declares his love for her. Jeff surprises them as they are kissing. Their conversation is also heard by Krystle who happened to be sitting in the dark in one of the chairs. Scene 28 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Alexis is less than thrilled when Sammy Jo starts making a spectacle of herself on the dance floor. Scene 29 : Carrington Mansion (Garden) Claudia catches Jeff as he is alone and vulnerable after learning about Nick and Fallon. Jeff invites Claudia to the St. Dennis Club and she readily accepts. Scene 30 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Nick wants to talk with Krystle. They leave the room, unaware that Blake has seen them. Scene 31 : Carrington Mansion (Garden) When Nick tells Krystle that he still has feelings for her, Krystle rejects him and tells him she is glad she was not unfaithful. Blake overhears this and is pleased. Scene 32 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Blake tells everyone (except Krystle who is in her bedroom and Jeff and Claudia who left) that he recovers the sight. Everyone is pleased except Cecil. Scene 33 : Carrington Mansion (Hall/Library) Fallon finally finds Sammy Jo alone and reads her the riot act about stealing the necklace. Kind of drunk, Sammy Jo lets Fallon know that Blake is not her father. Scene 34 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake tells Krystle that he has miraculously recovered from his blindness. Krystle is happy that Blake can see again and Blake is willing to be a husband again. Scene 35 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Joseph finds Fallon crying alone. He wants to know why but she does not reply. She wants to see her mother. Joseph says she is leaving. Scene 36 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Even though she is upset, Fallon does not want to talk in front of the guests. Scene 37 : Country Road Fallon takes Alexis for a ride to get the truth out of her. Fallon is driving erratically and demanding answers from Alexis. When Alexis tells Fallon that her father could either be Blake or Cecil, she drives off the road and is knocked unconscious by the accident.